Jealousy
by UnderMissTaken
Summary: AU: Yaoi. Tyki has Lavi for a long time, though after a Student Council meeting he discovers that Lavi is going out with Lenalee. When Lenalee frames Tyki for hurting her, what will happen to Lavi and Tyki, and will Tyki actually confess? Two Shot Lemon
1. The Beginning

**[Alright...Well, I'm bored, it's rainy, so I started to think and I got this idea. And since I love Lucky, I wanted to post a one shot. I really want to have some feedback from this one, since I'm trying to write more yaoi. Also, there's a small amount of LenaleexLavi, to create jealousy throughout the story, and to make things clear, I HIGHLY DETEST that pair. Anyways, here's Jealousy, in Tyki's POV]**

My eyes waited for the annoying clock to strike 2:25pm, it was only a few seconds away, but every small click seemed to make me think that the clock was rewinding itself backwards.  
I tapped my pencil on the granite lab table, making a click from wood connecting with stone, there was a loud ring as I got up, pushing my chair in, racing out the door as if my life depended on it. As I walked the linoleum halls, girls looked at me and smiled, giggling and blushing if my gaze connected with theirs.  
"Will student council president Tyki Mikk report to the office immediately?" The loud speakers rang out as I growled, "No, I have better things to do than make decisions a five year old could make."  
"TYKI!"  
I heard the yell and turned around to be tackle hugged by a blob of red, "SAVE ME FROM YUU-CHAN!"  
I sighed, I seriously had felt too old for this, "What did you do now Lavi?" I asked, hoping that he hadn't done anything that would cause Kanda to bring a sword to school again, though I wouldn't doubt if he had.  
"Um…I called him by his first name…and then called him a girl." He said then smiling as I sighed once again, "Haven't you learned?"  
"But it's so much fun!" The younger one cried to me, as if he needed to poke fun at Kanda to live happily, though I wouldn't call Lavi a bully.  
"USAGI!" A scream of another male who was quite pissed off, as the ground shook as he ran over, about to gut the younger one with a mechanical pencil.  
Lavi winced, "Please help me Tyki…" He said hugging me tightly.  
"There you are you little ass hole, I'm going to fucking kill you, and then kill you again!" The longer haired male growled through his teeth, glaring at Lavi as if he had laser beams.  
"Kanda, I think you need to calm down…" A feminine voice called from behind the angry one, " Brother wouldn't like it if you tried to kill Lavi again." She added.  
"Che, whatever Lenalee, you're brother should go to a mental hospital with all the issues he has." Kanda replied swiftly, then turning his attention to her.  
"I suggest you run, my dear." I suggested to the red head who was gripping for dear life to me.  
Lavi nodded, "Thanks Tyki, Love you." Lavi said then running away, probably out of the school since the day had ended.

I walked to the office, sitting down to wait for the other student council members to walk there. Eventually everyone appeared, as we discussed what the arrangements for prom were.  
"I think we should have a DJ this year, afterall, since we did that bake sale, we have enough money from the funds and that to do pretty much anything," A younger girl suggested, also known as Road.  
"That isn't a bad idea, what should we do for food though, Road." I questioned as she looked up at me, "Allen should do that one, since he knows a lot about food." She replied quaintly.  
Allen looked up from eating his chips, "Maybe cake, some chips, punch, and candy." He said with a mouthful.  
Road smiled, "That sounds good, party food obviously."  
I nodded, "And how much per person and per couple?"  
Allen thought a moment, "Well, Mana told me that when he had prom, they had a deal for couples, so we should carry on that trait, I think maybe 15 per single and then for couple it could be 25?"  
"That sounds fairly reasonable, and should we have like glow sticks and such…?" I asked the last question.  
Road's eyes lit up, "HELL YES." She said happily.  
"I think that concludes everything." I stated finally, after writing down everything.

As I walked home I saw Lavi in the park, with Lenalee. A faint twinge of jealousy ran through me, as a snapped my eyes away from them, before I did though, they kissed.  
When I reached the large house I lived in, I sat in my room awhile, thinking about things, hoping I could think of something logical to make me feel better.

I looked over at my laptop, and opened it, on the background; me and Lavi were smiling just hanging out like always. As I opened Aim after a few hours of constructing a flyer for the prom, I noticed Lavi was online, status talking about him loving someone. Though I knew who that someone was already.

I began typing to him. [Tyki=ButterflyHeartless[Yeah I know…bad name XD] Lavi=EyePatchFTW]

ButterflyHeartless: Hey.  
After a few seconds Lavi replied,  
EyePatchFTW: OMFG YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TYKI!  
ButterflyHeartless: What?  
EyePatchFTW: I'm not single anymore!  
_I bit my lip and tried not to sound angry,_  
ButterflyHeartless: That's good I guess.  
EyePatchFTW: I didn't know that Lenalee actually liked me back, it's awesome though since when prom rolls around, I'll have a date!  
ButterflyHeartless: Well, I guess you're luckier than me, I don't like anyone right now…  
_That was a lie…a huge fucking lie.  
_EyePatchFTW: Tyki, you have like what, a billion girls who want to date you right now, I bet even some guys want to date you!  
ButterflyHeartless: Really…explain where you got the idea that some guys even like me.  
EyePatchFTW: Cause you're the student council president, you're like god at our school…everyone wants to date you!  
_Except you…_  
ButterflyHeartless: …I'm god...Sure…and you're Jesus…and you can part the freaking seas.  
EyePatchFTW: *dies laughing* I don't have long hair, and if anyone fits that role, I think it would be Kanda.  
ButterflyHeartless: *smirks* I still don't get why you pick on him so much.  
EyePatchFTW: Why not! It's so much fun to make him mad!  
ButterflyHeartless: Lavi, you're one of a kind…I have to go, dinner, but text me, and I might just answer.  
EyePatchFTW: Aww. Okay, Love you Tyki!  
_ButterflyHeartless has signed off._

I stood up from my desk and sighed heavily, What in the world was I going to do…I loved him...and now some girl has him around her finger to attend to her every need. Perfect. Fucking…Perfect.

I thought a moment and then left the house, why? To go see Lavi, maybe hanging out like we always did would help me think about things more clearly.  
As I was walking I ran into someone who growled, "Watch where you're going asshole." A familiar voice cussed at me.  
I looked down to see Lenalee in the snow, pissed the hell off.  
"Sorry…" I muttered giving her my hand to help her up, which was kindly slapped away, "FUCK OFF." She hissed as she got up and pushed me aside, "Sorry for helping you out, bitch!" I yelled to her as I walked towards Lavi's house.  
As I arrived, I knocked on the door a few times, "Lavi it's Tyki, open up." I yelled hearing a show blasting, I heard footsteps as the door opened, "Hey Tyki, mind explaining me why Lenalee called me saying you pushed her to the ground and kicked her, then called her a bitch?"  
I blinked, "Well for one, she's lying about half of that, she ran into me, fell to the ground and then I tried to help her up and she got pissed off and called me an asshole, so I called her a bitch."  
Lavi raised a brow, "You're sure about that?" he asked me, why wasn't he believing me.  
"Positive."  
"Sorry man, I don't believe you."  
_What did he just say…Did he just…say…_  
"What?" I asked, surprised by the answer.  
"I said I don't believe you, she was crying and everything on the phone."  
"Have you ever thought she was lying?" I questioned, this made him angry though.  
"Why the fuck would someone like her lie? I mean you lose your cool every once in awhile too you know!" He yelled slamming the door in my face.  
I blinked and then sighed, "Whatever…"  
As I walked home , I saw Lenalee again, swinging on the swings, I walked up to her, "Why do you think messing with people like that is funny, I would like to know." I growled angrily.  
"You can't have him, he's mine!" She said in a smug voice.  
"You know what, I could care less about his little ass, because guess what, he's nothing to me anymore, for all I care he could die or let Kanda have at him, because he's fucking stupid to believe a shit faced cunt like you, you only lie to get your way and you use your fake tears to make people feel sorry for you, but guess what? I feel sorry for you because you are so worthless, even people who search the garbage would call you that!" I yelled, glaring at her as I spat the words acidly, if they were poison.  
She didn't seem to be phased for a few minutes, until I heard footsteps from behind me, " I already know it's you Lavi, fuck off." I said pushing him out of the way as I walked back to my house, fuming greatly.  
Lenalee hugged Lavi and kissed his cheek, telling him she was so scared that he was going to hurt her, Lavi just stood there, wondering if he had made the right decision, about losing his best friend for a girlfriend.

As I walked into my room, I wasn't crying, I lost that ability long ago, but the feeling of emptiness began to fill me. I wondered if going to school tomorrow would be such a bright idea….

-The next morning-

I woke up at around 5 in the morning, hearing something go off, probably my phone. As I checked it, there were 7 missed calls, 30 text messages and 3 voice mails. I deleted all but one, one text from Lavi… I sighed as I opened it, "Why aren't you answering your phone…I miss you…" My heart flipped, though my brain told me it was a lie.

I showered and got dressed, putting on a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight band shirt, letting my short hair fall down, not wanting to put it up or dress fancy today. I slipped on some boots, mainly because of the snow falling down still.  
When I walked by Lavi's house I sighed and felt the cold radiate through me, probably another side effect…  
Eventually, I reached school, heading to my locker, so nobody would bother me. I twisted the combo into the locker and opened it, gathering the books I needed into my bag, putting some pens and pencils in also, in case I didn't have some from yesterday.  
"Tyki…"  
I ignored it, it being Lavi's.  
"Tyki?" It questioned again, ignoring it again.  
"Please talk to me…" I said in a depressed voice, I still ignored it.  
There was silence before I felt someone hug me from behind, "Please…I don't want you to go away…"  
The voice itself was Lavi's, but I sensed something about it that held pain and sadness in it, "You already lost me, you chose her, leave me alone." I said coldly, though my heart said to hug him back.  
I turned to look at him, he was crying, tears slipping down his good eye.  
For once in my life, I didn't know what to say.  
He looked at me in the eyes, then something told me to just say it…  
I leaned towards his ear, "I love you…I always have…Though that doesn't matter anymore it seems."  
Lavi looked at me, he was blushing, "…If I already had those feelings…would you love me back…?" Lavi asked in an almost silent tone.  
I smiled and nodded, "Of course I would…though you have her already…"  
"Screw Lenalee, I've loved you longer." He said smiling and then hugging me tightly.  
That completely and utterly made my morning, day and however the hell I'll be alive, I hugged him back, happy to know that someone I loved actually loved me back…  
"How about we skip school," I suggested as Lavi nodded, agreeing.  
"My house," I asked him.  
He nodded again as we began to walked back to my house, no one being home at this time anyways.  
As we arrived, I walked down the stairs to my room setting Lavi on the bed, the kissing him on the lips roughly, I licked under his lip, causing him to gasp slightly due to the surprise of it. I sneaked my tongue into his mouth, trying to coax his tongue into dace wild dance mine was performing. Eventually he got the memo and began to melt into the kiss. As I stopped and realized that I had to breathe, I parted from the kiss and panted for a moment or two, Lavi, blushing a light shade of pink that was simply delicious looking, his eyes also being half-lidded seemed to make something awaken down in my pants.  
Lavi eventually caught his breath and looked at me, smiling and snuggled into me, "I want you…" I muttered to him, softly but audible. He blushed, "I want you to…" He said looking the other way, obviously embarrassed.  
I smiled and began to remove his shirt, pulling it over his head gently as I began to stare at the creamy body that laid before my eyes, I pushed him down on his back, biting at his neck and ear lobes as I went, taking one of his nipples in hand and kneading it slowly, causing him to whimper and moan softly to me, making my penis twitch slightly, and growing bigger and bigger as the moans went on.  
I took one of the nipples in my mouth, causing Lavi to arch his back into the touch, moaning quite loudly.  
I smirked and pulled down his pants, along with his underwear, revealing a large throbbing dick, making me smirk, "What do you say Lavi?" I asked petting the member slowly as Lavi whimpered softly, "Please Tyki…" He whimpered. I smirked more, "I can't hear you…" I mutter to him, running my thumb over his slit making him wither away at my touch. "Please Tyki! Please!" He cried in sheer pleasure, I smirked and leaned towards his ear, "Good boy…"  
I leaned back down, taking his member into my mouth, causing him to whimper and arch his back, his hands entangled in my dark locks. I started to bob my head, experimenting everything I could think of. I then dipped my head lowly, taking all of his member into my mouth, deep throating him as I hummed, massaging his ball sacs gently. "Ahh..ah…Ty..Tyki!" He screamed as a hot liquid filled my mouth, swallowing it enjoyably.  
Lavi was panting heavily, blushing greatly as his eyes opened and closed every few minutes or so. I kissed him gently on the lips, him smiling slightly and whispering in my ear, "Take me…please…I love you…" I thought a moment about how to do this, "I'll be right back…" I said going into my bathroom and find some lotion, taking it with me back to bed where Lavi was looking at me. I put the lotion down, taking off my shirt and clothing as Lavi watch, getting hard again from what he was watching.  
"Like what you see?" I asked jokingly as Lavi blushed as his eyes drifted to my cock which was hard as a rock.  
I sat down by Lavi, turning him over on him stomach, "This might feel a bit weird, just hang in there." I said to him, as I coated one of my fingers with lotion, placing it into Lavi's hole. He squirmed for a moment, I added another, as he whimpered, I then added a third, causing him to cry out, "It'll feel better soon, I promise." I said as I began to search for that spot, after a few minutes of searching, Lavi moaned extremely loud, I nodded as I found it.  
After I pulled my fingers out, Lavi whined from the lost, I squirted some lotion onto my dick, hissing softly at the cold feeling, "It'll hurt Lavi…Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him one last time, He smiled and nodded, "I want it…so I'm yours…"  
I took a deep breath, "Okay…" I finished as I put the head of my dick at his entrance, I pushed in causing Lavi to cry out and take deep breaths, "You okay?" I asked, biting back a moan from the tightness. He nodded, "Let me get used to it…"  
I waited until Lavi moved, telling me to move, as I did Lavi moaned softly I started to build a rhythm, hoping to find that spot once again. As Lavi screamed my name as I hit it, I smirked, "Want me to talk to you?" I asked as he whimpered as a yes.  
"You like my cock buried deep in your tight little ass?" Tyki asked smirking greatly.  
Lavi moaned in response.  
"You like my cock ramming into your ass, hitting your sweet-spot over and over, sending chills down your spine?" He asked, ramming into Lavi harder and harder.  
Lavi nodded and moaned Tyki's name, "Y-yes!"  
"You want me to come while I pound into you, over and over again?"  
Lavi moaned loudly, "God yes!"  
Tyki smirked and began to stroke Lavi while pounding into him, hitting his sweet spot over and over again.  
Tyki felt he was coming close, he began to stroke Lavi faster, "Tyki! I'm going to-"Lavi screamed as he moaned Tyki's name, coming into Tyki's hand and onto his stomach. Tyki grunted slightly as he reached his own orgasm, riding it out while moaning Lavi's name.  
Eventually, Tyki pulled out and layed on top of the small boy, tired but happy.  
"I love you…Tyki." Lavi said smiling happily.  
Tyki kissed his forehead, "I love you too, Lavi."

**Yeah…you can tell I was bored. XD  
Whatever, reviews are nice. Just don't talk about the lemon…." That'll make me blush like hell.**


	2. The End

**Well, since I liked this story so much, I'm making a part two to it, but this time, I'm actually not bored and intending to write this. So basically it's in Tyki's view again. Reviews and Constructive Criticism would be nice. So here's Jealousy's second part, Midnight Remembrance.******

I sighed as a loud alarm went off, staring up at the ceiling for a moment, to try and wake my body from the deep slumber I had been in for about seven hours. I sat up slowly, running my hand through the wavy mess called bed head, hoping that it wouldn't take that much time to style. As I slumped out of bed, I felt something wet in my pants, then looking down and groaning. _Of course that has to happen again…_ I thought as I stripped off my boxers that I had been sleeping in, this seemed to happen more and more ever since the day Lavi and I fucked, but in some way or another, I enjoyed have those dreams, though I wouldn't confess that to Lavi. That would make my ego slope down to a point of crash landing explosion.  
I began my walk over to the bathroom, almost tripping over my own feet, why was I in such a hurry, it was only five in the morning… I looked at my phones date on it, "…Oh well that's fucking perfect." I stated out loud, in an emotionless tone. Yes, today was the day before prom, and I still hadn't thought of an extremely romantic way to ask Lavi to it. Tyki Mikk, lord of being sexy and romantic had no ideas, what kind of fucked up universe is this?  
I started to brush my teeth when I had the thought, "Lavi is going to like this one for sure." I thought smirking to myself as I slipped on a white dress shirt, adding a black blazer over it, and then slipping on some black slacks and a belt, finally leaving the black leather dress shoes and top hat.  
I heard a ring from my phone, probably a text message, hoping it was from Lavi. As I opened the phone, I read over the message and growled, calling Lavi, "Really Lavi?" I asked rolling my eyes as I talked to him. There was a small laughing noise, "Yeah, I forgot about _her_." Lavi replied, obviously worried how Lenalee would react to the fact that he was cheating on her with a guy. I sighed, "Well, I'll figure out something my love, hopefully by today, since she's expecting to go to prom with you."  
"OH SHIT THAT'S TOMORROW ISN'T IT!"  
I facepalmed, "Lovely, you forgot, I'm heartbroken!" I said dramatically, sarcastically of course.  
Lavi laughed, "Don't worry, Lavi's got a job, See you soon Tyki! I love you." He said happily as he hung up.

-Later at school-

I walked through the door to hear Lavi screaming from the other side of the hall, "…This early Lavi?" I asked surprised that Kanda had already been pissed off by Lavi this early.  
"USAGI, YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Kanda yelled racing across the halls in search of Lavi.  
I felt someone tackle me, knocking me over and landing on my back, and to my happiness, Lavi was laying above me, "Hi there Tyki!" He said in an enthusiastic voice.  
I blinked, "Morning Lovely," as I smiled kissing him on the cheek.  
As Lavi got up there was a skidding noise and a yell, "I FOUND YOU YOU FUCKING USAGI!" Kanda screamed at the top of his lungs. Lavi screamed and ran the other way, hoping to lose the angry man.  
I stood up, and about to face the screaming and annoyed Yu Kanda, "Hey, Hey, don't hurt anyone again, you don't want to get suspended before prom, and have you even asked out _him _yet?" I asked the long haired man, raising a brow.  
"…Tell anyone and I'll rip your smirk off and then feed it to the dogs."  
I nodded, smiling a large grin, "You really should tell him, he talks about you a lot."  
Kanda blushed slightly and looked the other way, "I'll think about it." He said with a huff.  
I smiled in return, " That's good, hopefully he'll return those feelings."  
Kanda started to walk away, as I again got tackled by Lavi, who snuggled into me, "Thanks for making him not kill me."  
I smirked, "You owe me Lavi, and you know what I want," My face grew sinister as Lavi blushed, "But…we're at school." The red head replied in an innocent tone, staring up into my eyes.  
"Lavi! There you are!" a girly voice said as the long haired girl slid over to where both of us were standing, "So what are you doing with Tyki?" She asked, god I could tell the fakeness in the tone she was giving me, then the idea came back, "This." I said happily, proceeding to make-out with the red head who moaned into the kiss, causing Lenalee to tear up and run away, "YOU JERK!" she screamed, "WE'RE THROUGH!" As I pulled away, Lavi blushed and opened his eyes, "Was that necessary, I could have just told her I didn't like her-"Lavi tried to speak but was silenced again by a kiss, I was thrilled about today already. As I pulled away I leaned towards his ear, "Wanna go to prom with me, lovely?" I whispered softly, making him tear up for a moment, "Of course I do." Lavi replied happily, hugging me tightly as I picked him up off the ground. Yep, today could not get any better.

As the day progressed to lunch, Lavi and I were soon walking to his house or more so his grandfathers house.  
"So, what are we eating this time?" I asked boredly as we walked at a slow pace to the house.  
Lavi sighed at this, slightly glaring at me, "The same as usual, hot dogs and crappy soda." He then yawned slightly.  
I groaned in agony, " we're going to my house next time since your food seems to always give me heart burn on way or another, stupid hot dogs." I walked through the door to his house, "I think your grandfather isn't here, lovely, because the car and his man purse is gone."  
"It's called a satchel, and I think you're right."  
"Satchel my ass, it's a man purse."  
Lavi rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen where he started a pot of water to boil, then reaching into the fridge, pulling both soda and hot dogs out. He proceeded to drop the packet of hotdogs onto the counter, aside from the pot of water.  
"Grape or Orange?" He asked as he read the expiration date, before proceeding to set them on the small table surrounded by many cooking books and recipe texts.  
I thought a moment, "I'm in a grape mood today," I then took the grape soda of the table and opened it, Lavi blinked a minute, "How the hell do you have flavored moods?'  
I smirked, "That's like saying how the hell do I not enjoy kissing you." He blushed and looked the other way, going over to the packet of frozen hot dogs, placing them into the boiling water and setting a time that was in the shape of a clove of garlic to ten minutes.  
I drank the soda in small sips, watching Lavi cook, which was obviously interesting due to the fact that he was a guy knowing how to cook most things that only women would know how to cook. He turned around after a moment of stirring the meat and looked at me, "So, how have morning classes been for you?"  
"Well, I got a death threat, sounds like a guys doing since I apparently get all the attention around the school, and it's slightly annoying to know that someone would want me dead for something like that."  
Lavi shook his head, "Probably one of Lenalee's friends, since they are probably pissed that we're dating and everything."  
I thought a minute, "Like who, she uses everyone she's around and or manipulates them."  
Lavi nodded, "From the things that she does to people, She's completely annoying to anyone, I think I only went out with her because I felt sorry for her."  
I laughed at this as the time went off and Lavi drained the water, taking the meat out and putting it onto a bun, grabbing ketchup and random condiments, putting everything onto the table.  
I grabbed one of them, eating it slowly as I looked at the sky, "It's getting rather cloudy, eh Lavi?" I asked then blinking and looking at him. Lavi was deep throating his hot dog, "L-Lavi?" I asked blushing slightly as he faked a moan, though to me, it sounded rather real.  
I put my hot dog down and walked over to him, taking the piece of meat out from his throat, kissing him vigorously as he moaned into my lips, causing me to smirk more and more. Eventually, I broke from the kiss, staring into his eyes with pure lust as he pouted at the lost of touch.  
"Now, now…You started this, and you're going to finish this, lovely."  
Lavi blushed and looked into my eyes for a moment, pleading for an answer of what to do, making me smile, "Suck." I commanded as I sat down in a chair, waiting for him to get on his knees.  
He walked over and kissed my neck, then biting down onto it, causing me to moan in the mix or pain and pleasure from the love wound he had given me.  
He smirked on my neck, "I marked you."  
I groaned as I pulled him by his hair off of my neck, "My turn." I said sinisterly as I bit down on him and dug my teeth into the pale flesh. He cried out in pain, though I knew he was enjoying it as he moaned. I licked at the wound as I let go of his flesh, making him shiver uncontrollably at the soft licks.  
I leaned towards his ear, "Suck me…now." I commanded sexily, though firmly.  
He leaned down, undoing my belt, along with pants, sliding everything off and staring at my member, making Lavi moan softly at the size.  
He started to lick the tip, gently at first, making me squirm at the sudden feeling I was given by his tongue. Slowly, he took me into his mouth, giving small sucks and gentle bites on me.  
"Lavi…" I groaned out as he started to deep throat me, making me bite my lip as he hummed.  
Lavi smirked to me, knowing I wasn't going to cum so easily for him, making him devise a plan. He slowly snaked a finger into my hole, causing me to moan loudly at first, he started to move it around hitting my spot over and over, making me lose my mind at his actions. I closed my eyes, "Lavi…" I said softly before cumming in his mouth hard, making him groan quietly as he attempted to swallow me. Eventually, he stared up at me, blushing madly as if someone had embarrassed him in front of the whole school.  
"You know, I'm having a problem myself." He said before looking the other way to prevent eye contact. As I looked down, I saw a bulge in his pants, begging for my own attention. I smirked widely, "Is that so?" I asked in a curious tone before slipping my pants on once again, taking Lavi's chin in my finger to force him to stare into my golden eyes.  
As I did so, he seemed to blush the exact shade of his hair, "Y…Yes." He stuttered out, his eyes making exact contact with mine to reveal the normal clash between gold and bright green irises.  
I leaned down, kissing him roughly to have our lips mash together in an unforgettable dance. [Okay here's where I'm saying goodbye to AU for 5 minutes~ :'D]  
I reached my hand down to his bulge, slowly phasing through Lavi's clothing and rubbing him gently to tease him. He whined at the touch, attempting to lift his hips into the touch, "Stop teasing mee…" He cried to me, though it wouldn't work, atleast not this time.  
I began to massage him faster and faster, before stroking his length up and down, "Ne, Lovely? Are you enjoying this?" I asked in a deep lust filled tone to the red headed boy.  
He moaned in acknowledgement, closing his eyes from the pleasure.  
All of a sudden, I stopped making Lavi open his eyes and pout, "Ah ah ah…" I said before slowly stroking him, "What do you want, _Lavi…" _I said sexily as he moaned to me.  
"I want you…" He said in a whiney voice, blushing as I began to speed my pace up.  
"How do you like it?" I asked him, staying at the pace I was.  
He arched into the touch, "Hard..." He moaned out wantonly to me, making me start to speed up.  
Lavi began to moan every time I seemed to stroke him, crying out my name and several other things relating into small phases.  
After a few moments I removed his pants before switching my hand out for my mouth, sucking and dragging my teeth over his hard member. His fingers laced into my curls, forcing me to stay on his length as I sucked hard.  
"Tyki….I'm going to cum…" He cried before cumming in my mouth, letting me ride out his bliss until his fingers lost their hold on my hair.  
I leaned upwards, licking my lips playfully to him as he layed down on the tile flooring.  
"I don't want to go back to schoooool." Lavi whined eventually, making me laugh bitterly at the thought, "Me neither." I replied, leaning over and kissing him on the lips gently.  
Lavi smiled, "We better get going if we're going to make it back." He said before sitting up and fixing his pants.  
I nodded before standing up and holding a hand out to the boy, who gladly accepted the help up.

As we walked back to school, Lavi had his I-Pod play some music that sounded like pop in one way or another, and singing along to it. I eventually tuned in to hear him say these exact words… "Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick." He sang before I stopped walking. Lavi looked over confused to see me facepalming, "REALLY LAVI?" I asked him sarcastically before he started to laugh, "What? Lady Gaga is awesome!" He remarked. I shook my head at this and started to walk again with him.  
When we reached the school we had a few minutes to spare, as I walked to my next class, I parted way with Lavi as I began up the stairs to the second floor, as I did so I heard something, "You are such an asshole, Mikk." Someone said to me as I turned around to see Lenalee glaring at me.  
I rolled my eyes, "You don't say, Lena-hoe." I remarked before being slapped clear across the face. I glared back at her raising my fist, "You're asking for it, want to do that again and be a broken mess?" I asked her my eyes turning a deathly color of gold. She smirked, "You'll be the broken mess, Stupid. Dick." She enunciated before running back down the stairs.  
I flipped her off and started to walk again, "That note must have been for her bitchiness herself." I said to myself, walking finally to the classroom.  
After the day ended, I walked to my locked only to see Kanda Yuu, standing in front of it glaring daggers at me. I raised a brow and walked over, "Care to explain you're glaring?" I asked curiously before he pulled out at note written in girly writing, "That." He said coldly. I read it and scoffed, "You know she's lying, right?" I asked the long haired man before having him growl. "You really expect me to believe that?" He asked before pulling out his cell phone and showing me a picture of Lenalee with bruises all over her face.  
"…WHAT THE HELL." I said to him and handed the phone back to the man.  
"Yeah, you better start fessing up." He proclaimed to me before pulling out a pocket knife.  
I growled lowly before my eyes turned gold, "You know, I didn't do shit to the stupid mother fucking cunt, and she slapped me for the last fucking time, could she and her stupid crew leave me and Lavi the fuck alone for one single day? No, because she's an obsessed bitch who doesn't have any single reason to live, and she could just commit suicide for all I care because she's A LIAR. Get the memo, before I break all of your faces!" I yelled before panting angrily at the man. Kanda looked shocked, as well as other passing students. I sighed and started to walk away before being hugged by someone, only to hear crying. I looked down to see Lavi, crying quietly against me chest. My heart sank before I hugged the smaller boy back, "It's okay…" I said quietly, trying to console him. Kanda blinked before sighing, "Just leave all of us alone, alright, I've got a date with the Moyashi tonight…" He muttered before walking away, looking a bit shocked as well as creeped out.  
I sighed, rubbing Lavi's back until he looked up, "Please don't be mad…" He said to me before snuggling into my chest.  
I shrugged, "Alright, I won't." As I smiled slightly, "Want to go to my house and hang out?" I asked him making him nod and smile back, "Yeah, we can play video games and prepare for tomorrow night." He said in perky voice.  
There was a loud squeal of shoes before I saw Lenalee glaring daggers at me, "You stupid son of a bitch." She yelled before walking over to Lavi, "Why do you even like him?" She asked before looking up at me with complete hate.  
Lavi let go of me and sighed, "Lenalee, I've liked him for longer than I've known you and everyone. I shouldn't have said yes to going out with you, so just leave us alone, there's more fish in the sea." He said before she started to cry, "I hate you." She said before walking away, "I HATE YOU ALL!" She screamed before running away and around the corner. I raised a brow at this and sighed, "Lavi, what did you ever see in that girl?" I asked him in a lousy voice.  
Lavi simply shrugged, "Desperate I guess." He said.

As the day passed we found ourselves getting ready for prom, well atleast I did.

[Lavi's POV]

I stared at myself in the mirror in my room, "God, my hair won't stay in place!" I screamed to myself before placing my bangs into a certain position before smiling, "Better."  
Tonight was prom, everyone's biggest night really to have fun, get drunk, and play some games.  
I was scared and nervous more than anything, mainly because me and Tyki were going together, rather than a girl going with him or me, which in probably the school's handbook it said somewhere in small print that it's not allowed. Well, hear me out school handbook, SUCK ON THIS.

I adjusted my eye patch and tie before smiling bright, "I'm ready for this." I said to myself before going out to the living room and waiting for him. Minutes felt like hours until I heard a small knock on the door and walking over to it. I smiled when I opened it, which turned immediately to a frown to see Lenalee standing there with the same frown I had on. "What do you want Lenalee?" I asked in a emotionless tone before she took a deep breath, "Look…I'm sorry for acting the way I did, I was just really pissed off."  
I raised a brow, "I somewhat don't believe you."  
She sighed, "I'm telling the truth." She said in a sad tone before I heard footsteps and growl, "Okay what the fuck is she doing here?" Tyki asked before pushing her aside, "Seriously, do you have any better things to do than stalk people?"  
Lenalee glared at him, "I was trying to apologize dirt bag." She said before starting to cry again, "I try to clear my name and all you do is shoot me down again." She started before starting to cry once again.  
Tyki glared at her, "Oh yes, fake tears again." He said to himself before turning to me. I frowned slightly, "Tyki, maybe you should stop…" I asked before hugging her, beginning to feel bad.  
Tyki rolled his eyes, "Meet me in the car." He said before walking back to the vehicle, utterly disgusted.  
I looked at Lenalee in the eyes, "Just try not to talk to him, alright, I believe you, but break the trust again, I'm not going to be as nice to you." I said to her before locking the door and walking away, into Tyki's car.

"So what did I miss?" Tyki asked me before kissing me on the cheek, "You look lovely, by the way." He commented, which of course made me blush.  
"Not much, let's go." I said before cranking up the radio to a pop station, which probably made Tyki want to vomit, but whatever, the night is early!  
When we arrived there was a loud bang of music going on, which could be heard from atleast a 2 mile radius. I started to get out, only to be pulled back in by Tyki. He started to kiss me lovingly, before parting and smiling, "I love you, Lavi." He said in a happy voice. My lips made a smile that wouldn't be forgotten for awhile, "Tyki, I love you too." I replied before pecking him on the lips. He grinned, "Let's get this party started."

The building was lively after dark, decorations were put up and the halls were dimmed to turn our school into a party. We turned in our tickets and proceeded into the cafeteria which had a DJ and lights set up into an interesting set up. All the students were screaming lyrics to a song which I knew, Tyki rolled his eyes, "We need rock, not this shit." He said in a distasteful tone. I started to jump up and down singing the lyrics, "We are who we are, We're dancing like we're dumb, dumb, dumb, dumbdumbdumb, our bodys going, numb, numb, numb, numb numb numb! We'll be forever, young, young, young young young! You know we're super stars! We are who we are!" I sang loudly before I noticed Tyki was staring at me like I was crazy, "COME ON TYKI!" I yelled enthusiastically to him, pulling him over and starting to jump again, "DJ! Turn it up! It's about damn time to live it up! I'm sick of being so serious!" I sang before Tyki started to laugh at me, I frowned before starting to laugh and hugging him, "Tyki, come on and…OH MY GOD." He looked at me for moment before I smirked, "Be aggressive, BE BE AGGRESSIVE!" I said in a cheery tone before he rolled his eyes as he laughed, "Lavi, you're crazy…" He said before starting to walk over to the punch bowl. I followed while jumping still, singing the lyrics as I did so.  
"LAVI!" I heard someone yell before hugging me, "What's up!" I heard Allen say. I smirked, "Bean sprout! You made it!" I exclaimed before hugging him back, "Chilling with Tyki, are you with Chopped hair Yuu?" I asked before Allen nodded before leaning into my ear, " NO WAY! YOU TWO ARE A COUPLE? I yelled before grinning, "Yuu found someone to looove~~~" I teased him before ruffling Allen's hair, "Alright, you guys have fun."  
Allen nodded, "I'll find you later!" He said before running off to find Kanda.  
I saw that Tyki had come back with drinks, "Tyki, you're such a gentleman." I teased him before taking a cup and drinking a small sip of the punch, "…Someone already spiked it." I said before sighing, "Oh well, better drunk than not drunk." I muttered before drinking it down and sighing in content. Tyki heard a slow song come on, "Let's dance." He said in a bored voice before holding me closely, starting off the normal slow dances that teenagers would do. My vision started to falter, mostly because of the alcohol effecting me so fast, for me, I was a light weight

By the end of the night, 6 large cups of punch, and 10 dances later, I was feeling on top of the world.  
"Tykiiiii, I unna go too ur howsss." I sputtered to him as he carried me out, starting to snicker. "Lovely, you've had way too much to drink tonight." He said in a joking voice.  
I smiled drunkly[is that even a word?], "Sooow? I liek bein, drunnnnk." I whined out as he set me in the back seat of his car, laying on my back.  
I felt the world spinning, and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad at the time.

-Tyki's POV-

As I drove to my house, I was listening to Lavi mutter about the sky was falling, or something related to that. I shouldn't have let him get this drunk, but I figured in one way or another it would come in handy later. When we arrived at my home, I unlocked the doors and picked up Lavi fireman style beginning to walk into the mansion. "Tyyykiii…I unna fuuuuck…" I heard him say once, but then start to whine about someone with the lights. I smirked, wondering what would arise later in the night.

I layed Lavi on my bed, slowly removing the tuxedo jacket I was wearing at the time, as well as stripping off the dress shirt as well, tossing it to the side like a rag doll.  
Lavi was staring at me, wide eyed before smiling, "Seeexxxyyyy." He slurred before laughing. I rolled my eyes, walking over to him and sitting down by him, "So Lavi, what do you want?" I asked him before he grinned, "Yoooh." He said very fast before clinging onto me, snuggling into my bare chest, causing small shivers to happy. I took his chin into my hand and kissed him gently, tasting the taste of cheap vodka on his lips. He moaned quietly before closing his eyes and kissing me back roughly. I expected this, started to do the same as I slipped my tongue into his cavern, making him cry out in pleasure. I pulled away, although our tongue remaining in contact, slowly parting away with a string of saliva attaching us together for a moment.  
I started to remove Lavi's clothing, tossing it over to the same area where mine was. I noticed the bulge in his pants, making me wonder if the vodka had somehow boosted his senses in one way. I removed his pants, leaving his underwear the only thing in the way. I smirked when I saw the bulge sticking out, starting to rub it slightly seeing how Lavi would react toward it. He cried out, moaning quietly and saying my name in a low tone every once in awhile. I felt myself getting hard and sighed, "You know Lavi, do you want me that much tonight?" I asked in a nonchalant tone, only to get a moan and some words that seemed to be the magic ones, "Fuck meee Tykiii…" As I removed what was left of his and my clothing I reached over to a drawer and pulling out a tube of lubricant, and rubbing some over my fingers and beginning to prod a finger into Lavi, who didn't notice it until I added a second one, scissoring his tight muscles to make them somewhat looser. He started to whine after a moment, that until I added a third and final finger to him, searching for that one spot that would make him- Lavi moaned loudly, arching his back into the touch, that spot.  
I coated my length with the lube, slowly positioning it outside of his hole before pushing into him, making me moan quite loudly, "God, Lavi you're still tight as hell…" I said closing my eyes, "Try to relax or I'm going to cum first." I ordered him. Lavi started to cry for a moment, that until I kissed the tears away, "It's okay…" I comforted him before having him start to move himself. I grinned, knowing that as the sign to move. I started to pound into him, making a fast and rough rhythm that Lavi was probably used to by now.  
Lavi was moaning loudly, giving small orders to get faster and harder, which only turned me on more, "Tykiiii, I'm unna.." He moaned before I started to stroke him at a fast pace, making me the his head back in pleasure.  
"Come for me, _Lavi…_Spurt your milk…" I whispered into his ear making him cry out as he came onto his and my chest. His walls started to clench on me, making me cum soon after. I rode out my bliss before pulling out of him, "Tyki…I ove you…" Lavi said before kissing me sloppily on the lips, closing his eyes and falling asleep after a moment. I hugged Lavi tightly against me, pulling him under the covers and closing my eyes.

When the morning came I woke up to hearing Lavi puking in the toilet. I stood up and walked over to him, petting him on the back in slow circles, "Deep breaths." I said quietly to him before he eventually keeled over, laughing bitterly, "My ass hurts like hell." He said before smiling. I grinned, "Can't help it, if the rabbit is horny."  
He smirked, snuggling into my chest, I kissed his forehead, "Lavi, I'm happy I'm with you." I said before ruffling his hair.  
Lavi smiled up at me, "The same to you Tyki, the same thing to you."

As the year ended, I found him and me at graduation together, laughing and smiling about getting our high school diplomas.  
And a few months later, I found myself proposing to him, and having him say yes.

I heard Lavi walk into **our** bedroom, see him smile sweetly before laying down next to me in **our **bed, "Goodnight, Lovely." I said to him in a sweet tone before having the same done to me, "Goodnight, Tyki." Lavi replied, hugging me tightly.

**The End**


End file.
